What Was Meant To Be
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: Triple H has made the most important decision of his life. But what will the object of his affection say, and what will the DX boyz do now?


I own nothing...nothing at all!!

Hunter set his bag down outside Chyna's house. He hadn't seen her since the day she'd left the WWF, now WWE. In the car behind him sat Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Road Dogg and Shawn Michaels, the orchestrators of this scheme. He slowly walked up the pathway to her door, fidgeting nervously with every step closer. As he stood on the door step, he turned back to the guys in the car, who gave him the thumbs up sign from the car, and he rang the doorbell. Moments that felt like hours passed, and then the doorknob turned and the door slowly swung open, and he stared into the face of the woman he'd left behind that night in late 1999, when he'd announced to the world, his now defunct-marriage to Stephanie McMahon.

"Hunter?" Chyna stepped forward.

"Hi Chyna."

*Flashback*

Hunter looked up from his book as she walked past him in the hallway. Her title belt hung from her shoulder, her hair falling across it as she walked. She glanced back over her shoulder as she turned into the commissioner's office, and he attempted a small smile. The hurt look she shot him wiped the smile away. 

"I'm sorry, Chyna." He said softly as the woman he had loved, still loved, stiffened and looked back at him, then went on her way.

Stephanie appeared then, screeching at the top of her lungs about something stupid. He nodded along with everything she said, but kept his eyes locked on the door Chyna had walked through.

"Are you even listening to me Hunter??!!" Stephanie screamed in his ear.

"Oh...yeah honey, I'm listening." Hunter sighed and stood up, following his nagging wife to their dressing room.

*End Flashback*

"What are you doing here? What are they doing here?" Chyna motioned at Billy and Shawn, who leaned out of the car windows waving excitedly, and X-Pac and Road Dogg who grinned cheesily from the backseat.. She smiled a little and waved back.

"Chyna, I need to talk to you. Without these losers watching us." Hunter glared over his shoulder at the two men who were making immature gestures at the two.

"Ok, um, come on in." Chyna stepped back and let Hunter enter the house. As he stepped in, he remembered the first time he'd ever been in her house, when she'd first bought it.

*Flashback*

"Come on you guys! Look at this!!" Chyna tugged Shawn and Billy with her to the back of the house. "I have a meadow in my backyard!!"

She motioned excitedly to the rolling expanse of green hills, trees, and flowers. Hunter stood back and watched, smiling, as she showed Billy her Jacuzzi, and then showed Shawn the room she was turning into a mini-arcade. As the two men occupied themselves, she came back over to Hunter.

"What do you think?" 

"If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy." He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled up at him. Just then X-Pac and Road Dogg ran post, soaking them with Super Soakers. Triple H and Chyna smiled at each other then ran after the unfortunate pair of Degenerates.

*End Flashback*

"Do you want something to drink?" Chyna asked nervously as she showed him into the living room.

"No, I just want to talk to you. Sit down." Hunter patted the cushion next to him and Chyna hesitantly sat down.

Outside.....

"Move your ass!!" Shawn pushed Billy forward as they slid through the bushes to the window. Shawn pressed his face up to the window and watch the exchange between Hunter and Chyna.

"Hey! Let us see!!" X-Pac and Road Dogg pushed in between Shawn and Billy and Billy found himself sitting on the ground while the other three stared in the window. Billy leaned back a little and thought about the night Hunter had announced his marriage to Stephanie.

*Flashback*

Billy stretched across the couch and watched Chyna sitting forlornly on a stool. Hunter had been shunning her for the past week and she'd never looked so sad. Hunter sat watching the monitor, oblivious to the actions of everyone else. X-Pac and Road Dogg were standing a little behind Hunter, watching as well. That night was the marriage of Stephanie and Test.

"I'll be back in a minute guys." Hunter stood up and walked out of the room. As he put his hand on the doorknob, Billy noticed something shining on his finger. He leaned forward a little and caught another quick glimpse as Hunter shut the door. A wedding band. Billy sat up straight and turned to look at Chyna's hands. No rings. Nothing. He began to put two and two together when he heard Hunter's music hit the PA. There was silence in the room as Hunter spoke. As the video finished, showing the marriage, a glass smashed against the wall, right next to Road Dogg's head.

"How could you do this to me?!" Dogg jumped back as Chyna lunged forward. "You were there!!" You videotaped the whole thing!! I thought you were my friend!!"

Road Dogg tried desperately to explain as Chyna's hands circled his throat. Billy jumped forward and pulled Chyna back. She looked around at them tearfully, before running out the door.

*End Flashback*

Billy sighed contentedly as he watched the two, missing the look his friends threw at him.

Inside...........

"Chyna, I know what I did to you was terrible, but you have to believe me when I tell you I know it was the biggest mistake of my life. I never stopped loving you, and every day I was with Stephanie, I missed you more."

"Oh. I see." Chyna looked down and waited for Hunter to continue.

"As soon as I got the divorce from her, I decided to come and see you. But I couldn't do it. I was afraid of your reaction to find me standing on your doorstep."

Chyna nodded slowly, looked into his eyes, then away again. She thought back to the last time she had seen him.

*Flashback*

She walked quickly down the hallway glaring around. People quickly jumped out of her way, but one stupid girl wouldn't move.

"I hear your contract won't be renewed Chyna." Stephanie sneered.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you know why too." Chyna glared down at "Daddy's Little Girl."

"And if I do?" Stephanie was on dangerous ground.

"Then you better watch your back, princess." Chyna spat the last word, then pushed Stephanie out of her way.

"Hey! You can't touch me!! Hunter do something!!" 

Chyna whirled around and stared directly into Hunter's face. He stood still, and watched her. They stared directly into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours then Chyna stepped backward, turned and walked away.

"Why didn't you do anything Hunter??!!" Stephanie screamed behind him. He turned and glared at her, and she quickly shut her mouth and sat back down. Hunter watched as the elevator doors shut in front of Chyna. He quickly wiped away the solitary tear that slid down his face. 

In the elevator, Chyna leaned back against the wall, her tears flowing freely. She wondered briefly why he hadn't down anything, but had no time to really reflect on it, as the doors opened and she walked through the lobby of the building for the last time.

*End Flashback*

"Chyna, I wanted to ask you...uh..." Hunter fumbled in his pocket for a moment, then produced a little jewelry box. Chyna gasped and looked from him to the box.

Outside.....

"He's asking! He's asking!!" Shawn bounced up and down and stumbled as Billy pushed him over to get a glimpse. X-Pac and Road Dogg had discovered the windows at the other side of the living room were open and were leaning in, watching and listening excitedly.

They all sighed happily as Hunter got down on one knee and held the box in front of the shaking Chyna.

Inside.........

"Chyna, will you marry me?" Hunter looked at her almost pleadingly. She was at a loss for words and sat silently, trying to think, when there was a banging on the window. She looked up in shock.

"JUST SAY YES!! JUST SAY YES!!" Billy and Shawn stood outside knocking on the window and chanting. When the chant picked up almost in the room she noticed X-Pac and Road Dogg leaning in. She laughed and turned back to Hunter.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I understand that you don't...wait...did you...you said...oh my god!!" Hunter jumped up, pulling Chyna with him. He kissed her as the four degenerates outside rang the door bell, knocked on the windows, and yelled.

"Should we let them in?" Hunter looked down at his fianceé.

"Let 'em wait."

Please R/R...I'm gonna do a sequel about the wedding!!!!


End file.
